LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P6/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen in the living room as Jessica is seen feeding Sammy a piece of bacon) Omega: Hungry isn't he? Jessica: You know it! Omega: For a growing Targhul, he really doesn't eat much. Alex: Yeah, maybe because he keeps trying harvest blood. Omega: Huh? Alex: You haven't noticed? Every time he tries to bite our necks, he keeps rambling on about food. Omega: So, he's trying to siphon blood? Alex: I guess. That's why I got so scared when he bonded to me last night, I thought he was gonna start draining me! Omega: You thought he was what?! Jessica: Yeah. But the poor little guy just wanted to sleep with Alex. We didn't know that. Alex: I'm sorry, Omega. I got scared and I overreacted. Omega: *sigh* Just try not to be so scared of him Alex. He can't hurt you like that. Alex: If you're sure... (Sammy finishes his bacon as he snuggles up against Jessica) Sammy: Full.... Jessica: Glad you liked it Sammy. Mina: He really seems to be warming up to you! Erin: I've never seen a Targhul act so loving before in my life. Jessica: I never thought I'd like a Targhul this much! (Jessica hugs Sammy close before he vanishes from her arms) Jessica: Huh? Alex: Hey, I think he's bonding again! (Jessica watches as Sammy's slime covers over her arms as it oozes from her sleeves. It then oozes over her torso and legs as it completely encases her) Omega: Whoa! Pearl: What the??? Jessica: Huh, he must've fell asleep again. Omega: Is this what you were talking about Alex? Alex: Yeah. He covers your entire body from the neck down with his own. Omega: Wow! Jessica: Weird. Jack: Is he doing anything? Jessica: No. He's probably sleeping again. Alex: Just be careful, we don't know if he shifts like the others. Jessica: He can't be so bad when he's just sleeping. (The goo begins to fall off of Jessica's body as it reforms into Sammy who yawns in response) Kiro: Huh? Sammy: Awake....now.... Omega: Well that was quick. Alex: Why does he do that? Sammy: Friends...... (Sammy crawls up into Alex's lap) Alex: Uhhhh..... Uraraka: Wow, he really DOES like you guys! Jessica: Yeah! Izuku: He's definitely an interesting creature! Alex: I'm just surprised he doesn't hate me from last night. Mina: I think you ruining his nap probably ruined your chances to become his bondmate. Alex: Aw man! Omega: Better luck next time man. Alex: Well, at least he still has Jessica to bond with. Jessica: That is safe right? Mina: Totally! Omega: There may be a momentary discomfort though. Sammy: J...Jess.... Jessica: *gasp*! Sammy: Je....Jess.... Erin: No way! Richie: He's really gonna say it! Jessica: Come on little buddy! You can do it! Sammy: J....Jess....Jessica.... (Jessica tears up as she smiles and picks Sammy up and hugs him) Jessica: HE SAID MY NAME!! Alex: No way! Izuku: That's amazing! Jessica: I love you so much Sammy! I'll never let anything happen to you again! (Jessica holds Sammy close as the others watch on) Omega: Jeez, even when I was a kid I don't remember us being that close Mina. Mina: Uhhh, yeah. Omega: But I guess to be fair, I was already old enough to take care of myself, and could talk. I just need someone to help me get around. Mina: I'd do that for even if you didn't need it. Omega: Yeah. Alex: Uhhhh Jessica? Are you doing okay? Jessica: Y-Yeah...! I'm just...so overwhelmed right now...! Bakugo: Jeez, all he did was say your name. Jessica: But it was such an amazing experience! Sammy: J...Jessica.... Jessica: *squeal* HE SAID IT AGAIN!! Alex: Uhhhhh.... Izuku: You sure you're okay Jessica? Miles: Yeah, you kinda look like you're losing it. Jessica: I'm fine! I'm just so happy for him! (Jessica puts Sammy down next to her) Jessica: He has got to be the cutest little thing I've ever seen in my life! Bakugo: If you like it so much why don't you just marry it? Jessica: Hey! You don't gotta be so rude about it! Bakugo: I'LL BE IN WHATEVER MOOD I WANT!! Jessica: Have fun with that. Sammy: R...Rude. Bakugo: HEY DON'T YOU START!! I'LL KILL YOU BRAT!! Alex: *Sighs* Bakugo… Scott: Well I am glad Sammy has someone he can get along with. Charlie: Same here. Now he has a bondmate. Jessica: Bondmate? Omega: That's what we call the people we bond with. Zulu: We've had our fair share of them as well. I bonded with Miles, Charlie bonded with Uraraka and Omega was bonded to Mina. Jessica: What about Foxtrot and Pearl? Pearl: Oh, we didn't need them. Our powers were developed naturally. Except for Foxtrot. Jessica: Huh? Foxtrot: Yeah, turns out I'm actually Gifted. Jessica: Gifted? How? Foxtrot: No clue to be honest. Jessica: Ah. But wait, if Charlie bonded to Uraraka, then why doesn't he have her Quirk? Uraraka: That's a long story.... Miles: A rather comedic story I'd say. Jessica: I'll have to hear it sometimes. Uraraka: I'd rather you didn't... Jessica: Well either way, I guess me and Sammy are true friends now. Alex: Looks like it. And maybe you can help us solve his mystery. Jessica: Mystery? Omega: Where he came from...and how he was born. Jessica: Oh, that's a good point! If he still remembers, maybe I can- (Miles's mask begins beeping with a crime alert as he checks it) Miles: Oh crap! We got a problem guys! Alex: What is it? Miles: It's Carnage! He's got allies and they're all going after a bank! Erin: A bank? Why would they do that? Miles: They probably need to get a start in the world one way or another. Jack: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go kick they're asses. Omega: Wait! Someone has to watch out for Sammy! Alex: Good point! Jessica! Jessica: Huh? Alex: You wouldn't mind staying with Sammy would you? Jessica: Of course I wouldn't! I'll keep him safe while you're gone! Alex: Good. Alright, let's move! Tenya: Let's go! (The Defenders head out to go after the villains. Jessica is seen on the couch alone with Sammy who is seen chewing on the TV remote) Jessica: Awwwww! Sammy: Food.... Jessica: Hm? (Sammy crawls up onto Jessica's shoulder as he starts to sniff around) Jessica: Oh no, don't you start Sammy! (Sammy looks at Jessica before he starts to open his mouth) Jessica: No Sammy! (Jessica quickly picks Sammy up and puts him back down on the couch) Jessica: You are not putting me through that aga- (Before she has time to react, Sammy quickly oozes back up Jessica's shoulder as his mouth opens again) Sammy: Food... Jessica: SAMMY WAIT!!! (Sammy bites down before it cuts to Carnage as he tears open the vault door of the bank. Bodies are seen around the floor as he enters the vault) Carnage: Ahhhh...Smell that fresh dough boys! ???: Halt! (Two officers are seen drawing handguns on Carnage) Officer: Hands up! (Carnage smirks as he raises his hands. Suddenly, the officers are knocked out as Yellowjacket flies by shrunk down before regrowing next to Carnage. They're soon joined by Electro) Electro: Look at all this money! Yellowjacket: Takes me back to the good old days boys! Carnage: All that nostalgia is coming back to me! ???: You guys disappoint me. (The villains turn to find Stain standing behind them) Yellowjacket: Ah Stain, you've arrived. Stain: I only came as backup. You know that I have no intention of participating in this robbery. Yellowjacket: We know man. Carnage: Really? You don't want in on this? Stain: I do not partake in such low blows to the world. I only joined so I could destroy as many heroes as possible. Electro: Well it doesn't look like you'll have to wait long for that, look! Carnage: Hm? (The villains turn to find The Defenders approaching as Carnage glares) Carnage: Darren, Stain....Deal with the children. Yellowjacket: With pleasure. (Yellowjacket and Stain exit the bank where they're met with The Defenders) Richie: Darren. Yellowjacket: Richie. It's been awhile. Richie: I know. Seems you've been busy. Yellowjacket: Well when push comes to shove, you just gotta do what's right. Alex: Robbing a bank isn't doing it right. Yellowjacket: Didn't say it had to be right for everyone. Erin: Well either way, you're all going back to jail tonight. Yellowjacket: Ha! We'll see about that, icicle! (The group prepares to fight against Yellowjacket and Stain. It then cuts over to Jessica who is seen playing with Sammy) Jessica: Alright Sam, is that all you got? Sammy: You....lose now.... Jessica: Try me! Sammy: Fine.... (Sammy jumps up and wraps around Jessica's neck) Jessica: Ah what the?! (Jessica soon loses feeling in her body as her arms go limp) Jessica: Huh? Sammy: Mine....now... (Jessica sees her hand slowly twitching before it begins to move by itself) Jessica: Sammy? What are you...? (Jessica's hand stops moving before she feels sensation returning to her body as Sammy slides back down onto the couch out of breath) Jessica: Sammy! Sammy: Too....much... (Jessica sits next to Sammy and pets him) Jessica: You okay? (Sammy begins to shake before he groans in pain. He then looks up at Jessica) Sammy: Yeah, I'm fine Jessica. (Jessica sits stunned) Jessica: S...Sammy...? Sammy: Yeah? Jessica: You're... You're talking! Sammy: Of course. I could always talk. Jessica: N-No I mean, you're speaking full sentences without struggling to speak. Sammy: I am? (Sammy realizes what he's saying) Sammy: Oh man, I can! Jessica: Awesome! Sammy: Wow, I can say whatever I want now. Jessica: Yeah! Is there anything specific? Sammy: Hmmmm.... Jessica: Well? Sammy: I guess I could say...Thank you. Jessica: Thank you? Sammy: For being my friend. Jessica: Awwww! That's so sweet! (Sammy crawls up and hugs Jessica's head) Sammy: Jessica? Jessica: Yeah? Sammy: Will we always be friends? Jessica: Oh of course will! You, me, Alex, the Defenders, we'll ALL be your friend forever! Sammy: … Alex... Jessica: Sammy? Sammy: Why did he pull me off before? Jessica: You scared him Sammy. Apparently he was scared you were gonna "shift". Sammy: Oh that? Oh that's all completely harmless! Jessica: Something about it scared him though. Sammy: It's not harmful. Jessica: Is it supposed to be? Sammy: Not sure. But when he gets home, we need to tell him that there's nothing to be afraid of. Jessica: Yeah. Wonder how they're all doing.... (The scene cuts as the heroes are seen fighting against Stain and Yellowjacket. Yellowjacket is seen shrinking down as he looks up at Momo) Yellowjacket: You know you kids have one thing in common! (Yellowjacket jumps up and punches Momo in the face, knocking her away before he regrows) Yellowjacket: You'll never experience true power like this! Stain: But they fight for purpose, you do not. Yellowjacket: Oh shut up Stain! (Yellowjacket is suddenly kicked away by Richie) Richie: Can you two stop bickering and give up already? Yellowjacket: Well you see, we can't do that kid. Unlike you, we don't wish to partake in your little new world order. We wish to do things our own way, without heroes. Richie: And how do you intend to do that? (Yellowjacket hits Mina and Zulu with Shrink Disks, causing them to shrink down) Yellowjacket: My own way. Stain, deal with the rest of these kids! I'll take care of Ant-Man and these punks! (Yellowjacket and Richie shrink down) Mina: WE GOT SHRUNK!! Zulu: Dude this is not cool! Richie: Hey guys I could use some help! Mina: Oh! Right we're coming! (The two run over and join Richie as they look around in awe) Zulu: So, this is what the ground looks like from here? Mina: It's so pretty! Yellowjacket: And soon it'll be stained with your blood! (The three turn as Yellowjacket comes out from the grass with two mind-controlled wasps) Yellowjacket: There, now we fight on even ground! Richie: So it's gonna be like this huh? Yellowjacket: You bet! Mina: Are those....wasps? Zulu: They're massive! Yellowjacket: And soon they'll be tearing you all limb from limb. (One of the wasps starts buzzing and heads toward the heroes) Richie: MOVE!! (Richie dodges the wasp as he charges at Yellowjacket and begins to attack him. The wasp starts heading toward Mina) Mina: Oh no! *Starts to run and forms acid* START AWAY! *Throws acid* (The wasp moves to the side, dodging the attack as it exposes its stinger) Mina: GET AWAY!!! (Zulu suddenly swings in and kicks the wasp away before he webs the wings of the other) Zulu: Don't worry I got you! Mina: Aw thanks Zulu! (Zulu suddenly stumbles back stunned as he sees a large spider approaching behind Mina) Zulu: HOLY CRAP LOOK OUT!!! Mina: Huh? (Mina turns as she finds the spider exposing its fangs and hissing) Mina:...... Zulu: Oh no. (The spider begins to rush toward the two) Mina: AHHHHHH!!! Zulu: RUN!! RUN NOW!! (The two begin to run away from the spider) Mina: WHERE DID A SPIDER COME FROM!? Zulu: I DON'T KNOW!! KEEP RUNNING!! Mina: YOU'RE A SPIDER!! DO SOMETHING!! Zulu: I HAVE SPIDER "POWERS"! Mina: WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!!?? Zulu: I'M NOT A SPIDER THAT'S WHAT!!! (Zulu is suddenly pounced by the spider as he attempts to crawl away in shock) Zulu: OH CRAP! Mina: ZULU!! (Yellowjacket and Richie look over at the spider) Yellowjacket: What's this? It seems we have an unexpected guest! Richie: OH SHIT! HANG ON GUYS!! Yellowjacket: *Grabs Richie* OH NO YOU DON'T! *Throws Richie* (Richie lands on a stick and falls to the ground in pain) Yellowjacket: Hmmm... (Yellowjacket looks over at the spider as it attacks the two) Yellowjacket: An orb-weaving spider. This should be fun to watch. (The Spider is seen grabbing Zulu as it then starts to create web to wrap him up in) Mina: …. 1.... EWWW!!! 2.... ZULU HANG ON I'M COMING!! Zulu: AH GROSS!! Richies: Guys...! (Richie tries to get up before Yellowjacket kicks him in the face) Yellowjacket: Looks like this is it Richie. I wonder how your friends up top are doing. Richie: They'll stop Stain...Just like we'll stop you. Yellowjacket: Heh, we'll see about that. Richie: We...will. Yellowjacket: *sigh* You always were the dumb one Richie. Richie: You sure? (The scene cuts up to the other heroes who are seen fighting Stain) Alex: Jeez, I'll give this dude one thing, he's good! Jack: You're telling me! (Alex turns as he sees Stain closing in) Alex: WHOA! (Stain cuts Alex's arm as he passes by. Alex grabs his arm as it bleeds) Erin: Alex, are you okay? Alex: Yeah, I'm fine! It's just a scratch! (Stain licks the blood from his knife, causing Alex to suddenly stiffen up) Alex: W-What the??? Jack: What's wrong? Omega: You okay? Alex: I...I can't move! Erin: What? Alex: I don't get it, I'm frozen! Stain: Looks like I got one. Alex: What...is this!? Erin: Hold on Alex! (Erin runs over to Alex before a knife flies by and cuts her cheek as she stumbles back) Erin: OW!! Jack: Erin! Erin: I'm fine, just nicked me was all! Stain: Guess again. *Licks the blood on his blade* (Erin suddenly stiffens up) Erin: Gnn! What?! I-I can't move! Omega: What is going on?? Izuku: Guys! Did Stain get you!? Alex: Izuku what's going on!? Izuku: Its Stain's quirk! He tastes your blood, you become frozen! Erin: WHAT?! Stain: That right false heroes. And now... You're all gonna pay for you crimes. (The heroes all look in worry at Stain, fearful of his quick) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts